


fingers reaching

by hidelicious



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cheesy, Just Sex, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and i'm all out of friends, endgame kaneki, hide has lips, idk man what do you want from me, im here to love friends and hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidelicious/pseuds/hidelicious
Summary: content warning for choking and breathplaythis is extremely self-indulgent. you have been warned





	fingers reaching

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for choking and breathplay
> 
> this is extremely self-indulgent. you have been warned

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

In fluid one move he shoves into Hide, making a point of pressing into that spot that makes Hide beg for more, before dragging slowly out until the head of his cock tugs at the rim. Hide's afraid he's going to pull out of him completely, so whines and squeezes his legs around Kaneki's waist, effectively trapping him. Chuckling, smiling fondly as if a master to his pet, he lets go of one of Hide's wrists and strokes his hair gently, moving it down to his cheek. He fucks Hide in a languid motion, hips rolling into him like water.

 _Win-win_ , Hide thinks as he leans into the touch and hooks an arm around Kaneki's neck.

He lets his head fall back onto the pillow as Kaneki fucks him, moaning little _ah'_ s in time to slow thrusts, feeling too much but never getting enough. Kaneki is breathing harshly, mumbling words of praise into his shoulder. Hide can't hear it enough to understand it, but he knows he's cherished all the same. He loves Kaneki, he loves this, when nothing exists but them, and he feels the need to take him away to an isolated place where they can live there forever connected just like this. It overtakes him, makes it harder to breathe a little more.

One of his wrists is still firmly in Kaneki's grasp, so he tries to use his free hand to stroke his neglected dick only for it to be grabbed violently and pinned to the bed.

"No," Kaneki growls in warning. As if to punish Hide, his thrusts grow faster, ramming deeper into him until the bed creaks and Hide's head gently thunks against the headboard with every thrust. He presses his lips roughly on Hide's, their breaths mixing and tongues getting careless and sloppy. He bites Hide's lower lip as pulls away, their hands squeezing together from feeling so much.

"K-Kaneki," Hide moans after Kaneki lets his abused mouth go. It's too much, it's not enough, he wants Kaneki to give him everything. "Neki, god, please, ah, ah, a-ahh--"

Kaneki's hand snakes to his chest, then squeezes softly around his throat. He pauses for a bit to readjust the angle from which he enters Hide, squeezes even more around his throat, and then fucks him again with renewed force.

Hide keens breathless moans at how he hits the walls of his insides, reaching deep inside him.

"You feel so good, love, so tight around me." Kaneki fucks him again and again, his long fingers tight around Hide. (Love.)Hide's desperate moans turn choked and short from the lack of oxygen going to his lungs. _(Love.)_ He gasps out Kaneki's name instead of screaming it like he wants to.

"C-can't breathe," Hide wheezes.

They have safe words, of course. the word "red," or three quick taps anywhere on Kaneki's skin and his husband does a full stop, no questions asked, and checks on how Hide's doing. He almost does the latter, sorely needing it, until--

"Cum if you want to breathe," Kaneki hisses.

\-- And oh fuck, _fuck_. Hide throws his head back with a choked keen, coming completely untouched just from the feeling of Kaneki hitting inside him perfectly with every thrust, the grip of his long and perfect fingers on his throat.

Kaneki lets him breathe now, gripping his hips with both of his perfect hands instead, and Hide takes huge gulps of air as he sees white from how hard he's cumming. He can barely think, the dual release feels so damn  _intense_ that he wants to scream, and, and,

"Ah, a-ah, K-Ken, oh god, fffuck--!"

Kaneki continues to fuck into Hide again and again, using him to chase after his own orgasm. He feels himself clenching around Janeki's cock while Kaneki kisses him and swallows the rest of his moans, and it's too much, it's too good, he feels so sensitive and raw and _god_ , Hide loves him.

"Hide, Hide, Hide," Kaneki moans into his lips, punctuating his name with every movement.

He loves Kaneki with every bit of his being.

Hide blacks out for a few seconds from the intensity of his orgasm. When he comes to again, he feels kaneki push deep into him once, twice, and stops. He cums inside him.

"Hide, fuck, ugh..." Kaneki groans, breathing hard into Hide's lips, kissing him again and running fingers through Hide's hair as he makes small, involuntary jerks.

 

* * *

 

"I love you," Hide blurts out suddenly when they're wiping the spunk of their skin, still panting and boneless. Kaneki eyes are wide and stunned, and yet. His eyes turn soft ( _such a beautiful grey_ , Hide thinks) when he looks at him.

"You mean the world to me, Hide."

Hide looks away and laughs into his shoulder. He kept his calm in front of a hundred different ghouls, lied to them, deceived them for _years_ and stayed composed in all kinds of trouble, yet one sentence from Kaneki and he's a mess.

Hide tries for humor.

"I'm thinking a hot bath and a massage for these poor, abused muscles. What say you, good sir?"

Kaneki reads him like a book. He swats his shoulder and laughs at him, but acquiesces wordlessly by standing up with a sudden surge of energg and putting his arms under Hide's shoulders and knees, making him yelp in surprise. Kaneki just keeps laughing at him.

He's beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just saw this one tweet that said "a wise man once told me "cum if you want to breathe"" and i really couldnt handle not writing hidekane with it


End file.
